Sake Kisses
by CatEye360
Summary: Alcohol brings out the peculiar in people, so why should Sasuke be any different? Rated for drunken fluff. SasuTen.


**Sake Kisses**

**A/N: **Alcohol brings out the peculiar in people… so why should Sasuke-kun be of any exception? –bats lashes-

Sasuke is majorly OOC, but I think I'm justified since he is after all, _drunk_. (I'd love to get Sasuke drunk, but woe is me because he doesn't belong to me…)

Oh! For those who don't remember – Gama-chan is Naruto's insanely cute frog purse. Poor Gama-chan…

**Pairing: **Canon is not love. SasuTen.

----

Tenten wasn't a stranger to alcohol. The first time she had gone drinking was with her team when they'd made Chuunin, and discovered the horrific effects of sake on Lee. It'd been almost half a decade since that incident, but Tenten had been to enough funerals, weddings, celebrations, and bad days to become familiar with her liquor. Gai sensei had preached endlessly about the slovenliness of drunkards and the dangers of alcoholism both on duty and off. His sermons had definitely paid off, especially the day she showed up to training still partially drunk after a particularly wild night with her girls. She still felt spasms of guilt wrack her when she remembered her usually buoyant teacher's actual _disappointment _in her, a first for the two of them.

_Sasuke, _on the other hand, was clearly _not_ familiar with the dynamics of drinking. Tenten grunted as he stumbled on his own foot, nearly making her drop him. "Stupid men and their even _stupider _egos," she swore under her breath.

The two had been having a beer at the local bar when in stumbled Kiba and Naruto. The damned blonde idiot had challenged the Uchiha and Inuzuka to a drinking contest to prove their "manhood." It hadn't ended prettily, with Naruto slumping over and trying to use Gama-chan as a barf bag, and an angry Hinata actually stomping her foot and yelling at Kiba in front of the entire bar before hauling him home by the ear. Which left her, Sasuke's girlfriend, to try to carry/drag the lone Uchiha home.

"Ouch!" she cried when Sasuke trod on her small foot. She wanted to drop him and make him _crawl _home, but that wouldn't do any good, so she propped him against a nearby wall, kicking off her sneaker to massage her throbbing foot. Tenten turned just in time to see him start to slide down and managed to catch him under the arms, slowing his fall just enough for him to not break his tailbone. Glittering onyx eyes regarded her hazily as he leaned his head back on his shoulder, silly grin plastered on his face.

"Tenten, you look really pretty right now," he slurred, reaching up to tug on her hand, pulling her down to sit next to him, "can I kiss you?"

Tenten's anger evaporated when she saw the unusually carefree smile on his face – who could resist him when those full lips were curved upwards, revealing those strong white teeth? _He's drunk, drunk people act silly_ she reminded herself. She nodded and leaned forward, offering her cheek.

Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips earnestly against her smooth cheek, letting his mouth linger there, before pulling away with a smack. Tenten giggled and ran her hand through his hair, "silly boy, what was that for?"

He shook his head and rested his face in the crook of her neck, his large hand fumbling and playing with her fingers, intertwining them. Seeing that she wouldn't get any reply from him she turned her face to survey him, hand brushing the hair off his face, "something wrong? Do you feel sick?" she asked.

Sasuke chuckled, "no, I just wanted to emphasize how pretty you are," he said. He burrowed his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent. He wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, how much she meant to him, but knew that she would dismiss it as drunken babble. Good thing too, since he didn't want his words to be cheapened anyway. "Let's go home, I think I can walk on my own now," he said, shakily rising to his feet.

"Don't worry, I have some red Gatorade you can drink before going to bed, and if you're hung over tomorrow I'll make you some ramen to settle your stomach," she said cheerfully as she got to her feet, dusting off her hands.

"Wait, wait, your shoe," said Sasuke, kneeling before her, sneaker in his hands. Tenten smiled as she steadied herself on his shoulder, slipping her foot back into her shoe, "why thank you, my charming prince," she joked. Sasuke sat back on his heels and smiled lopsidedly at her, "do I get a kiss?"

"You most certainly do," she grinned, leaning down to meet his smiling mouth, hand snaking around to grip the hair on the nape of his neck. Inebriated or not, Sasuke was always a playful and willing partner, and Tenten had to push away from him, giggling, "come on, we're never going to get anywhere if you keep distracting me." She swooped down and kissed his forehead, "don't get this drunk ever again, you hear?" He leaned his forehead against her, nodding. Tenten smiled and swiftly kissed him again, "good."

Sasuke turned around so his back was facing her, "get on, I'll give you a piggyback ride home." Tenten laughed but climbed on, arms winding around his neck, smiling at the feel of his arms underneath her thighs, "sure you won't fall?"

He rolled his eyes and snorted, "che, I'm _the_ Uchiha, does it look like being drunk would make a difference in my motor skills?"

Tenten shrieked with laughter as he stumbled to the side and almost slammed them against the wall, "apparently it does! Sasuke I can walk you know!"

"Never!" he called over his shoulder, finding his footing and carrying on down the road.

**----**

**A/N: **Poor Gama-chan, but the image of Naruto trying to use that poor froggy as a barf bag stuck itself into my head and wouldn't get out. I personally found it hilarious as it totally seemed like something Naruto would do xD hehehehe.

I think I got a cavity from writing this fic. But those plot bunnies are oh so very cute.


End file.
